It Wasn't His Child
by Daisyangel
Summary: Gone Country challenge demily It takes a real man to love a child that isn't his. “He was her man, she was his wife, and late one winter night, he knelt by her as she gave birth, but it wasn't his child...” - Trisha Yearwood It Wasn't His Child R/R


A/n, this is for the Gone Country Challenge Prompts for December.

Prompt:

"He was her man, she was his wife, and late one winter night, he knelt by her as she gave birth, but it wasn't his child..." - **Trisha Yearwood **(_It Wasn't His Child_)

It started when she came to him in tears one cold February night. They'd been seing each other for a month. They'd kissed at Hotch's new years eve party and finally confessed their feelings to each other much to the delight of their friends. The knocking on his door startled him and he made his way quickly to it. He reached out concerned when he caught sight of the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Emily?" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, Derek," she sobbed, clinging to him. Guiding her over to the couch he pushed her down on it and settled beside her. The moment he was next to her she curled into him sobbing violently.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

"Sorry for what?" he soothed.

"I have to tell you something, and you'll h-h-hate me," she cried. Reaching out he tilted her faice so she was looking into his eyes.

"I. could. Never. Hate. You. I love you, no matter what," he promised. Emily opened her mouth preparing to speak but closed it just as quickly. "You can tell me anything," Derek reassured her. Taking a deep breath Emily began.

"You remember how I wasn't feeling very well the last few days?"

"Yeah," he answered. He'd been trying to get her to go to the doctor, but she was headstrong and refused.

"Well I finally went to the doctor and I know what's wrong." The silence hung between them. Fresh tears filled her eyes and tracked down her cheeks.

"What is it, Em?" Derek choked out. He was terified that something was horribly wrong with his girlfriend and that he'd lose her before he could enjoy having her.

"I'm pregnant, Derek," she whispered. A shocked look came over the dark-skinned man's face and he stared at her eyes wide.

"Your pregnant?" he asked in awe. Emily nodded as she cried harder. "Why are you crying, Em? This is a good thing, we're going to have a baby. I mean I know we haven't been together that long, but I have no desire to let you go. I wanna spend forever with you Emily," he vowed.

"I'm five weeks along. I'm due in late November or Early December," she explained. After doing some quick math what Emily was telling him clicked in Derek's brain. Emily watched the play of emotions on her boyfriends face and she shrank back when she saw the realization hit him.

"So it's Daniels?" Derek asked with tenderness. Emily nodded to upset to speak. "It may be Daniels biologically, but he's a monster he killed those three girls and would have killed you if it weren't for the GPS tracking on your phone." He broke off, remembering the case. A man was raping and murdering young brunette women in Virginia and it had nearly been too late to save Emily when they'd discovered that her boyfriend was the unsub. He'd gotten close to Emily in order to luer her to him. "What I'm trying to say is that even though this isn't my child biologically I'll be his or her father in all the ways that count. All he'll be is a sperm donor," Derek said vehemently.

"You don't hate me? You'll help me raise the baby even though it isn't yours?" Emily asked incredulously.

"I don't hate you, I love you, and yes I'll help raise this baby. I want a family with you, Em, and as I see it, this is just the opportunity I've been looking for." With a happy cry Emily launched herself at him and crushed their mouths together.

"I love you, Derek Morgan," she breathed against his lips.

"I love you to, Emily Prentiss. Now c'mon, lets get to sleep, you and our baby need sleep," he coaxed. A smile touched Emily's lips when she heard Derek refer to the baby as their baby.

It was December 4, 2009 and the snow was falling thick and fast. All the members of the BAU were waiting anxiously in the hospital waiting room. Emily had gone into labor earlier that afternoon and Morgan had called them. JJ looked up as a frazled Morgan walked into the waiting room.

"Guys," she called drawing everyone else's attention.

"How's Em?" Reid asked.

"She's good, it's almost time for her to push. The babies almost here," he said with a wide smile.

"That's wonderful," Rossi said.

"Yes it is," Hotch agreed.

"Let us know when we have a baby," JJ demanded.

"I will, but I've got to get back to Emily," Morgan said dropping a quick kiss on both JJ and Garcia's cheeks before turning and heading back down the maternity ward hallway to his girlfriends hospital room.

"Your 10 cm dilated, it's time to push, Emily," Dr. Robison, Emily's OBGYN announced.

"You hear that, sweetheart? Our babies almost here," he said leaning down to place a kiss on Emily's sweat-soaked cheek.

"I do," Emily panted as the next contraction began.

"Okay, Emily, push, push as hard as you can," the doctor instructed. Emily pushed letting out a scream in the process. Derek held out his hand for her to take which she did squeezing it so tightly he was afraid she'd break it. Collapsing back on the bed when the contraction was over she moaned in pain and exhaustion.

"Your doing so good," Morgan soothed as he ran a wet cloth over her face. After three more contractions the doctor called out,

"I can see the head. Give me one good push!"

"I c-c-can't," Emily complained.

"Yes you can, just one more push," Derek prompted.

"You try having a baby then tell me just one more push," she spat glaring at Morgan. Morgan just nodded deciding it was best for him to keep his mouth shut. Another contraction more intense then the last one hit and against her will Emily began to push.

"The heads out, one more push and we'll have the shoulders," proclaimed Dr. Robison.

"That's w-w-what you said last time," Emily panted still in the throws of the contraction.

"I mean it this time, do you have the urge to push?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" Emily shouted gritting her teeth.

"Then push!" the doctor and Morgan said in unison. Taking in a deep breath Emily pushed as hard as she could.

"Oh Emily, I see our baby," Derek cried as tears blurred his vision. Emily gave a scream as she felt the baby slip from her body and into the doctor's awaiting hands. Moments later a strong healthy cry was heard.

"Congratulations, Mom, Dad, you have a beautiful baby girl. Born at 8:43 PM on December 4, 2009. She weighs 7 lbs 5 oz. and is 20 inches long. Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked. Numbly Derek nodded and walked to where the nurse was holding his squalling baby daughter. Taking the scissors he cut where the nurse told him to. Once the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket she was placed into her father's arms.

"Here you go, dad." Smiling at the nurse he walked back over to the bed and perched on the side of it, shifting so Emily could see the baby.

"We have a baby girl," he whispered as he stared down at the tiny infant.

"Yes we do," Emily whispered back. Just then there was a knock at the door and Garcia stuck her head in.

"Are the three of you up for some visitors?" she whispered.

"Yeah, come on in," Emily answered. Nodding Garcia motioned the rest of the team into the room where they gathered around the little family.

"Awww, she's so cute," JJ cooed. The others nodded in agreement.

"What's her name?" Hotch asked.

"McKenna Joy Morgan," Morgan answered.

"MJ for short," Emily added.

"Welcome to the world, McKenna Joy," Rossi said as he ran a finger down the babies cheek. Everyone watched Morgan and Emily with the baby. They all knew the circumstances surrounding MJ's conception but they also knew that Morgan and Emily and no one else were this little girls parents and that they would both lover unconditionally.

Finished

A/n, Please read and review.


End file.
